


Back home we say - itadakimasu

by KoalaTea (Pandaabeer)



Series: Kinktober - Quickies [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu x Reader, I should be sorry but I’m not, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Quickie, Shibari, daishou x reader, itadakimasu, that’s a kink now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/KoalaTea
Summary: Daisho Suguru aka snakes boi x ReaderKinktoberIt’s the split tongue for me
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader
Series: Kinktober - Quickies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946989
Kudos: 16





	Back home we say - itadakimasu

“You haven’t eaten your ice cream yet? Don’t like it?” As if he didn’t know what he was doing. He had been teasing me all day and this was just another layer. The way his spilt-tongue lapped at the dessert was maddening. 

“You know what we say back home before eating something delicious?” I shrugged. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind but my mind was currently on burr mode. “Itadakimasu...” he said as he leaned over and licked from my wrist up to the strawberry ice cream in my hand. 

I felt my body instantly break out into goosebumps. The cool air in his rented room felt refreshing on my hot skin. I dropped the whole cone on the wooden floor. 

“I want to show you something else from back home.” He took a step over the dropped cone ignoring it and pressed closer to me. At this point I think he knew he won. I was read to do anything he asked. 

“Can you take off your shirt? You can leave your shorts.” I shrugged, I wasn’t shy enough that it would bug me. So I easily removed the shirt and turned to face him. He licked his lip with that god damn tongue again. “So that’s what you look like shirtless huh?... Took long enough.” His small laugh was similar to the teasing one I had endured all day. However it held more weight. 

Daisho ran a hand across my shoulder leading with his palm and ending with just the tip of his finger. It was all measured. Precise. And it worked. I shivered. 

“Now, are you going to kneel? Or do I have to make you?” I rolled my eyes as I sunk to my knees. I would have had to have weaker skin if he thought that was going to affect me. “Obedient aren’t you? I like it.”

“Fuck you Sugu.” Apparently my skin wasn’t that thick. 

“Ahhh I don’t think that’s the right approach. You were so compliant a minute ago.” He slowly walked around me. I had my pride though for I refused to follow him with my eyes and stayed seated. “Let’s make a bet.”

“A bet?” I’m sure my eyes lit up. I did like a challenge. It’s the reason why I had so much fun with the volleyball player over the short time he was visiting. 

“Yes. You give me exactly ten minutes. I’ll even put a timer on. And if by the end of those ten minutes you aren’t willingly obedient. Then you win.”

“I like it. Now what do I get if I win?” 

“I’ll do whatever you want.”

“And if I lose?”

“You stay obedient.” I will never admit that I gasped when his whisper caressed my ear. At least not out loud. 

“Deal.”

“Perfect now move in front of that mirror and we’ll begin.”

I kneeled in front of the body length mirror as he stepped behind me with lines and lines of rope.

Hand over chest… slow.  
Rope over chest... slower.  
Hand over both … slowest. And repeated over and over as I watched the ropes take a shape on my body in the mirror. All the while his spilt tongue was stuck between his lips just slipping past in concentration. 

Hand over thigh...slow  
Rope between thighs...slower  
Hands between thigh ..slowest and continued to were the evidence of my arousal was. His hand cupped my sex through my clothes and kneaded. 

“Five minutes left….” His teasing voice in my ear, and a smirk on his face as my eyes met his in the mirror. 

I was in danger.


End file.
